The Chapel - a Pipex Story
by lilmizflirtz04
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. I recently discovered and became obsessed with "Orange is the New Black," so I decided to write a one-shot about Piper and Alex. It reveals the events that I would like to believe happened to Alex and Piper in the chapel during the beginning scene of s01e10, "Bora Bora Bora." I hope you like it! M for sexual content


"I'm not gay," Piper protested while sucking on an orange.

Piper, Nicky, and Morello were sitting at a table in the cafeteria and eating their breakfast. "Alright," Nicky replied, "I'm just saying, I noticed a pattern developing around breakfast time."

Piper doesn't answer and instead shakes her head. "See, you come in late, just before Vause. Strategically staggered arrival?"

"Sounds familiar!" Morello quips.

Piper immediately objects to this while continuing to suck on her orange. "No, absolutely not. That's ridiculous."

"Okay, where were you then? Cause I went by your cube..."

"Where was I?"

_** "I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming,"**_

_** Alex quickly stops what she's doing and appears from between Piper's legs. "Shhh," Vause exclaims in a loud whisper, "Show.. don't tell!" **_

_** She returns to her position between Piper's legs and Piper lets out a pleasure filled sigh. Alex sticks a finger inside of Piper and starts to slowly rub her clitoris. "Hey Baby," Alex coolly starts. "Remember that night when I made you cum seven times?"**_

_** The only response Piper could muster was a moan. "Mmmmmmm."**_

_** Alex adds a second finger in Piper and starts to kiss up her stomach. She starts to writhe under Alex's kisses. "Stay still," she commands as she holds Piper's waist down. "We need to be fast, and I am going to make you cum. And I know just how to do it."**_

_** Alex continues to kiss and lick Pipers body, never stopping her ministrations on Pipers clit . When she gets to Piper's firm breast, Alex sticks one nipple in her mouth and begins to play with the other one between her fingers. "Fuck Pipes, they're as hard as pebbles, And you're so fucking wet." Alex gently bites Piper's nipple and then licks it. She blows on it, causing Piper to gasp at the sensation. Alex pulls her hand out from between Piper's legs and sticks a finger in her mouth. She seductively licks Piper's juice off. "Mmmm, you taste so good, Baby. I want you to taste yourself on me."**_

_** Alex sucks on her other finger and then kisses Piper hard. Piper grabs Alex's head and strengthens the kiss. "Fuck me, Alex," Piper moans. "Fuck me right now."**_

_**Alex starts to kiss down Piper's jaw line. When she gets to her neck, Alex starts to gently bite and lick Piper. Piper starts pushing down on Alex's shoulders. "Oh god, Alex, finish me off! Please! "**_

_**Alex resists Piper's force and continues to bite and lick Piper, going from her neck to her perfect breasts and then across her stomach. "I will, Baby. As soon as you say it. I need to hear it."**_

_**Alex places three fingers inside Piper and starts thrusting quickly. "Ohhhhh," gasped Piper.**_

_**"You know what I need to hear. Say it, and I'll make you cum hard and fast. No one else can fuck you better than I can." Alex begins to kiss and lick down Piper's body. She stops just above Piper's swollen clitoris. Piper is meeting every thrust made by Alex's fingers. "Say it Pipes."**_

_**"I fucking want you right now," Piper breathed. "and I love you. I fucking love you, Alex Vause. I love you. And I need you to make me cum right. fucking. now."**_

_**Alex leaves a trail of kisses up Piper's inner left thigh. She gently kisses Piper's swollen lips and kisses up her right thigh. Piper grabs Alex's head pushes it into her crotch. She inadvertently pelvic thrusts into Alex's face. Alex looks up to stare Piper in the eye. "I love you too. Look at me, Pipes. I love you. I am all yours, and your beautiful ass is mine."**_

_**Alex suddenly replaced the fingers that were in Piper with her mouth. She kissed Piper's womanhood and stuck her tongue inside. Piper's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Alex slowly licks Piper's slit. Alex flicks the tip of her tongue against Piper's clit and starts sucking on it. Piper puts her hand to her mouth so that she doesn't scream out with pleasure. Oh god, Piper thinks to herself. I've been missing this so badly. "Oh Alex. Yes! Right there! Right fucking there! Keep going!"**_

_**Instead of responding, Alex continues to lick and suck the swollen bean. She circles her tongue around it and then flicks it before sucking on it. Alex suddenly, and very gently, bites Piper's clit and then starts sucking on it. The surprising amount of pressure that Alex uses is enough to send Piper over the edge. As soon as Alex feels the convulsions around her fingers and the quivering under her tongue, she quickly moves up to kiss Piper and swallow her screams. Piper arches her back as waves of pleasure rush over her. As soon as she can think again, her first thought is, "Alex is inevitable to me." Instead of voicing this though, she chose to say, "Jesus Christ, Alex, that was... Fuck. Thank you."**_

_**"For someone who doesn't follow religion, you're seeming pretty damn religious to me," Alex smirked. "First you drag me to a chapel to fuck and then you call for Jesus. Maybe I am that damn good."**_

_**Alex throws Piper's pants at her. "Shut up," Piper says. "But for the record.. yeah, you are that damn good. Just don't let it go to your head."**_

_**"Too late. I already know that I'm the only person who can get you to squirt. Don't think I forgot about that!' **_

_**Piper shoots Alex a look that causes her to laugh. "Well it's true! But hurry up and get dressed. We gotta get to breakfast. You go first, and I'll follow a few minutes later."**_

_**"I know, Babe. We've been doing this for a week now. I know the drill," Piper gives Alex a quick peck on the lips. "I love you. I'll see you out there."**_

_**"I love you too, Pipes."**_

_**And with that, Piper leaves the chapel and attempts to sneak into the cafeteria to join her friends for breakfast.**_

Piper tries to brush the memory away quickly as to not reveal to her friends the recent sexcapade between herself and Vause. "So yes, Alex and I have been spending a lot of time together, but it's not like I'm-"

"What," Nicky interrupts, "rejoining the softball league?"

_No, I'm not rejoining,_ Piper thinks to herself. She senses Alex walking behind her. Her stomach flutters and she struggles to keep a smile to herself. _You can't rejoin something if you never left._


End file.
